<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Always Seeking by vulpeculavolans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524728">Eyes Always Seeking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpeculavolans/pseuds/vulpeculavolans'>vulpeculavolans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, prove your love by attempting to assassinate me, that's it that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpeculavolans/pseuds/vulpeculavolans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousland is heading back to Denerim from Amaranthine, and is surprised to see a familiar face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes Always Seeking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road from Amaranthine to Denerim is long, and brown, and boring. </p>
<p>Cadfael has been travelling for a few days now, on a horse the Seneschal had all but forced down his throat. Cadfael had insisted that really, no, it was fine, in a voice laced with thinly-veiled fear, but to no avail. Bran had taken one of Cadfael’s scarred warrior’s hands in his, wrapped the reins around his palm tight enough to turn his fingers red, and thrown him a look that said take the fucking horse or I’ll shove it up your arse.</p>
<p>So here he is. On a horse.</p>
<p>His backside has never been more sore in his life. He’s been riddled with bruises from day one, with no signs of relief. His thighs and back are killing him, his shoulders tense enough that he thinks the muscles there might snap if he rolls them the wrong way. And then there’s the view. Miles upon miles of Ferelden mud, all of it as sludgy and brown as the last thirty miles; a sky so thick with cloud, the little light that gets through is a dappled grey; and, occasionally, when life is feeling very exciting, a stray fox.</p>
<p>All of this is to say that when an assassin shows up, it’s almost a nice break from the monotony.</p>
<p>Whoever they are, they’re sloppy, flagrantly dashing through Cadfael’s periphery. He hears the singing of blades leaving their sheaths and stops, climbing off the horse (with perfect grace, of course) and drawing his own sword. “Alright,” he calls, rolling his neck. It crunches, and his face rearranges itself into a precious semi-disgusted frown before he corrects himself. Hero Of Ferelden, and all that, he reminds himself, squaring his shoulders and clearing his throat. “Let’s have it.”</p>
<p>The blade appears out of thin air, slicing past his face - it doesn’t connect, but it’s a near thing. Cadfael leans left on instinct, away from it, and turns, shield raised, scanning for his attacker. He sees a black shadow, twin blades in hand. Before Cadfael can make out any further details, they’re on him, stripping his shield from his hands. Cadfael shouts a complaint - “Hey!” - and grabs them tight around the wrist, dropping his sword. The assassin drops their blade as Cadfael digs his nails into their skin and he grins, wrapping a leg around one of theirs and forcing them onto their back. He pins them with one strong hand on their chest and grabs the fallen blade, pressing it to his attacker’s throat --</p>
<p>“Ah, so you haven’t lost all your skills away in Amaranthine, I see.” His face is split in a wide grin, brown eyes shining, blonde hair spilling around his head, and Cadfael throws the blade away like it’s suddenly white-hot.</p>
<p>“Zevran!” Cadfael says, delight clear in his voice, and he leans down to press a kiss to laughing lips. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t do to have my Warden travelling home alone, would it? You could meet anyone out here, you know. All sorts of unsavoury types take the road from Amaranthine to Denerim, so I hear.”</p>
<p>“Like assassins?” Cadfael guesses with a half-hearted attempt at sarcasm. He’s still grinning. His cheeks are starting to cramp. He doesn’t care.</p>
<p>“Like assassins,” Zevran confirms, reaching up to push one of Cadfael’s braids behind his ear. “Besides,” he said, wrapping a hand around the back of Cadfael’s neck and pulling him down to meet him, “I missed you.” He seals it with a kiss, slow and quiet, like he would be quite content to live out the rest of his life on this muddy Ferelden road.</p>
<p>Cadfael’s chest feels warm. When he pulls away, Zevran is looking at him like he hung the moon, and it makes his neck flare red. He stands up and pulls Zevran with him.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Warden, have you ever ridden a horse?" Zevran asks, taking in Cadfael's dishevelled appearance.</p>
<p>Cadfael looks back at the horse, hands on his hips, and sighs. "I refused to go near them as a kid," he explains. "I was… somewhat unsettled by them."</p>
<p>Zevran settles his hand in Cadfael's and squeezes it gently. "Never fear. I shall protect you from the wild beast."</p>
<p>Cadfael sags dramatically into Zevran's side, dropping his head onto his shoulder. "Thanks," he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the leather epaulette there.</p>
<p>Zevran's laugh is warm and pretty and it sounds so much like home that Cadfael could cry.</p>
<p>Eventually, Cadfael peels his face off of Zevran's armour, and when he does, Zevran helps him onto the horse like a true gentleman. Zevran sits in front and Cadfael wraps his arms around his waist. </p>
<p>The ride back to Denerim is significantly smoother. Cadfael drifts off, his face pressed to the junction of Zevran's shoulder and neck, his partner all around him - and when he does, he feels safe for the first time in weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rollerblades up to the ao3 after at least a year with starbucks</p>
<p>i finished this in like. april 2019. and i just found it in my drafts so i figured i'd throw it here</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>